This Charming Man
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Max meets a charming man who helps him admit to who he really is. Short oneshot, songfic.


+ Max meets a charming man who helps him admit to who he really is. Short oneshot, songfic.

+ Warnings: Yaoi.

+ Disclaimer: I own nothing.

+ A/N: As requested by MarianQ. Thank you for helping with the lyrics. If you didn't… This songfic probably wouldn't have happened XD

* * *

**This Charming Man**

'_A punctured bicycle,  
__On a hillside desolate,  
__Will nature make a man out of me yet?'_

Huffing and puffing as he cycled uphill, Max blinked a bead of sweat out of his eye. Cycling uphill was hard enough as it is; sweat falling into your eye only made it harder.

A particularly loud _pop_ made Max stop pedalling, and look down at his front tyre. Air was rapidly escaping, and the tyre was quickly deflating. Max let out a groan, and stumbled slightly as he got off the bike. He bent down to take a look at the tyre, and saw a hole. This was more than likely caused by a jagged stone that he had ridden over.

Standing back up, Max let out another loud groan. Ever since he had been questioning his sexuality, things had been going wrong. He began pushing his now useless bicycle up the hill, thinking that this was just another test for him.

Someone or something just wanted him to admit his preferences.

'_When in this charming car,  
__This charming man.'_

Max was only vaguely aware of someone pulling up in a car beside him. He kept on huffing and puffing his way up the hill, only taking notice of the car when he realised that the car was going his speed.

He looked sideways towards the car. It was a Lexus IS250, very posh, and suited the driver inside of it. With dual-coloured hair, Russian blue at the front and a darker blue at the back, with a suit that had to be expensive, and the most sexiest smirk, this man definitely gave off the impression that he was a rich bastard.

'_Why pamper life's complexity,  
__When the leather runs smooth  
__On the passenger seat?'_

"Do you need a ride?" the man inside the car asked.

Max blushed at the man's choice of words. He was unsure of himself and his sexuality, and this man was only making him more certain that didn't like women. Max tried to block his confusing thoughts from his mind. The man was offering him a lift, and he could really do with one.

"Sure. Why not?" Max replied, hopping into the passenger seat, and abandoning his bicycle at the side of the road.

"What about your bike…?"

"It's broken, anyway. Completely useless now," Max said, shrugging.

"Do you mind me asking your name?"

"Max. What's yours?"

"Kai. It's a very great pleasure to meet you, Max."

'_I would go out tonight,  
__But I haven't got a stitch to wear,  
__This man said, "it's gruesome that someone so handsome should care".'_

"Say, what are you doing tonight, Max?" Kai asked, taking a left turn as Max has just instructed him.

"Staying in… Can't really afford to do much else," Max said, shrugging, and directing Kai down the next right turn.

"Well, why don't you come out with me?" Kai asked.

"I… Can't. I would but… I don't really have anything to wear," Max said, a little embarrassed, shuffling in his seat.

Kai turned to look at Max.

"Someone as good looking as you shouldn't care what they wear."

Max blushed again.

'_A jumped up pantry boy  
__Who never knew his place.'_

Max picked at his sleeve.

"Erm, Kai… Why… Well, why did you offer me a lift? I mean, you're really, erm… Rich, and stuff… And I'm, kind of… Not."

"Max, this isn't about class. I picked you up because you looked like you needed a ride. And you're cute."

Max turned bright red, and looked out of his window.

'_He said, "return the ring",  
__He knows so much about these things.'_

Kai eyed up the wedding band on Max's finger.

"Married?" Kai asked.

"Yeah… Her name's Mariam…" Max said, also eyeing the ring on his finger.

"You love her?"

Max said nothing, but continued to look at the ring.

"I sense that you don't… Or that you once did, and don't anymore. Max, I can see you find me attractive. There's no point in trying to hide it. There's no point in lying to yourself or your wife," Kai said.

Max looked up at Kai in awe. How did this man know of his feelings? Max fingered the ring before removing in and putting it on his pocket. Kai smiled a little smile. Max vowed to tell Mariam the truth as Kai pulled up to his house.

'_I would go out tonight,  
__But I haven't got a stitch to wear.'_

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Kai asked, as Max opened the door.

"I told you, I have nothing to wear."

"And I already told you that you shouldn't care."

Max let out a little giggle.

"Alright… I'll see you tonight."

"It's a date," Kai said, grinning. "I'll pick you up at eight."

Max gave Kai a little wave as he made his way up his garden path, and fingered the ring in his pocket nervously as he placed his hand on the handle of the front door, and opening it for the first time since truly accepting who he was.

* * *

+ A/N: Oh, MarianQ… I hasn't done you proud :(


End file.
